Pressure
by Aesify
Summary: Everyone that's close to Quinn Fabray ends up dying suddenly. And then Rachel Berry comes along and tries to befriend her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This has been on my mind for the past months, and I've thought everything out already, I just need to type it now. Ignore all mistakes, and I hope you enjoy. This is definitely not a happy story, and will not result in a happy ending. Just saying. This is also completely AU and certain characters are out of character because they need to be for reasons.

* * *

><p>She honestly had no clue why she was even here. One of her few friends, Tina Cohen-Chang had practically dragged her here, and had now went somewhere with one of the jocks, Mike Chang, which meant Rachel Berry was currently roaming the party alone.<p>

The extremely loud music was blasting from the speakers obnoxiously, and the sound was beginning to hurt her ears. There were multiple bodies dancing around her, with nearly everyone holding a single red cup. She looked down to her hand, eyeing her safe water.

She really had no idea where to go, and she couldn't leave, since Tina was her ride and the only way she could even leave was to walk, but her house was fairly far away. She circled around the house, passing by several familiar faces, along with some strangers as well. But she didn't talk to any of those familiar faces, and wasn't in the mood to make any new friends.

"Hey," a tall blonde male with large lips greeted the brunette, suddenly appearing right in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Rachel," she replied, trying to suppress her shock that someone was actually speaking to her. She was also trying to pinpoint where she knew him from, since he seemed so familiar.

"Cool," the boy stuck out a hand in greeting, which Rachel shook hesitantly. "I'm Sam."

Rachel just nodded in response, withdrawing her hand back from Sam.

"You want a drink?" Sam questioned, taking a sip from the red cup he held in his other hand.

Rachel looked down at her water, taking a light sip she really didn't want to take. "I-I have water," she stuttered.

"I'm aware," Sam chuckled, "I meant, would you like some alcohol?" He drank more of his beverage. When he realized it was empty, he crumpled it up and chucked it randomly.

"No thanks," Rachel answered.

"You sure? I'll go get you some if you want."

"No, I don't want any alcohol," Rachel repeated.

Sam sighed, "Alright then. You want to dance?"

"Uh-" Rachel began to say, before she felt someone envelope her from behind.

"Hey, Rachel! I brought you some beer!" Tina yelped into her ear, dropping the red cup gracefully, and Rachel had no choice but to barely catch it with one of her hands.

"Tina, I don't want any alcohol," Rachel mumbled. "And can we go home now?"

"No way, we just got here. I'll be right back. I miss Mike already," Tina stated, before sprinting off. Rachel growled under her breath.

"So," Sam started again after a long moment, "would you like to dance with me?"

Rachel groaned, before chugging down a large portion of the beer. Her nose wrinkled at the taste, but managed to finish it anyway. She tossed both the empty cup, as well as the plastic one with water onto a nearby platform. She looked over at him again, noting he was quite adorable, and she decided right then that she should let loose a bit. He seemed like a friendly guy, and she decided that she'll let him kiss her a few times, but nothing more. "Alright, let's go."

The blonde tossed her a smile, before leading her by hand closer to the music, much to her dismay. His hands were then pressed tightly on her waist, and hers were slung over his neck. They danced for a moment, and then Rachel felt his lips press against hers. She kissed him back for a moment, ignoring the yucky taste of beer, before pulling back, because his lips were starting to get kind of uncomfortable on hers.

Sam watched her closely, before asking, "Hey, Rachel, want to go somewhere quiet?"

Rachel thought it over. She would be here at the party for a long while, thanks to Tina, and she really didn't have anything to do. "Okay," she answered softly.

"Awesome."

Within moments, she was standing in an empty room with him. He was kissing her more roughly now, while she merely just stood there. One of his hands crawled under her shirt quickly, touching her bare skin. She immediately slapped the hand away. "What do you think you're doing?" Even her only boyfriend, Finn Hudson, hadn't gotten that far.

"What do you think?"

She took a step back. "I'm not here for sex."

"Then why did you come up here with me? That's usually what it means when you go into an empty room with someone during a party."

"I'm sorry for misleading you," she apologized, before reaching to open the door. A hand painfully gripped hers almost right away.

"You aren't going anywhere," he grumbled.

"Let me go!"

He didn't reply, but instead dragged the screaming brunette towards the bed, with a hand wrapped around her mouth. He pushed her down on the bed, then crawled on top of her. He then forced his lips on hers again for a moment, before he stood, his hands rapidly working on his belt. Rachel took that moment to knee him in the crotch, slipping out of the bed, and then managed to jog out of the room in seconds. "Hey, get back here!" Sam called, groaning at the pain as his hands covered his crotch.

Rachel continued to run, and only stopped when she reached the fall wind outside. There were tears streaking down her cheeks, and she was huffing and puffing from all the running. She collapsed onto a step nearby, her hands rising to cover her tearful features. She can't believe she almost got raped just moments ago. She continued to cry to herself, ignoring all her surroundings.

She didn't how much time had past, but after a fairly long while, she heard someone speak to her. "Are you okay?"

Her head rose quickly, looking around for the intruder. Against the wall of the house, there was Quinn Fabray leaning against it, with a cigarette sticking out of her lustful lips. The ex-cheerleader with her short blonde locks, and perfect smile, along with mesmerizing hazel orbs. The girl that no one knew about anymore. The one who had lost almost her entire family a few months ago, besides her brother. The one that was in that car accident that killed Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and her boyfriend at the time, Noah Puckerman, two years ago, during their sophomore year. The one that was a complete mystery to everyone else now. The girl that she's known since forever, but actually knows nothing about.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked again in a sultry tone, quirking an eyebrow. She stubbed the cigarette against the wall, killing it, before blowing a final breath of smoke. She then proceeded to get closer to the brunette, who still hadn't answered her question. When Quinn knelt down next to the singer, she noted that there are dry tears stained on her cheeks, and assumed that Rachel had been crying. "Were you crying?"

Rachel finally snapped out of her daze, and realized that Quinn's right next to her. "N-No," Rachel murmured, her hands wiping at her cheeks.

Quinn's left hand reached for Rachel's silky locks, and tucked her free bangs behind a ear. "Nice try, but you can't lie to me," Quinn said with a slight smile. "Are you okay, though?"

Rachel lets out a sniffle, and suddenly all that had happened that night floods into her head again, and she can't help but sob again. Quinn immediately reaches closer to the brunette, and brings her head to her shoulder as her long, slender fingers run through brown hair. The cries subside for a moment, and Quinn switches her hair for her back instead, and she lets her fingers lightly scratch Rachel's back calmly.

They just stay like that for a long while, before Quinn notices that Rachel had fallen asleep. Quinn tries her best to tear off her jacket off without waking up the girl that had now slipped into her lap, and she wraps her with said jacket, hoping it could keep her warm. She then continues to run her fingers through Rachel's back.

Quinn merely stares at the brunette, before looking at the moon. She sighs. Rachel Berry, the girl that never stops singing and is in New Directions. The girl she's known since forever, and has a class with every single year. The one that dated Finn Hudson, the dumb quarterback. The one that she used to tease often before the car accident.

"Hey, have you seen R-" Sam interrupts Quinn's thoughts, and she turns her head to look at him. "Oh, hey, Quinn."

"Sam," Quinn just says, before pressing a finger up to her lips, telling him silently to decrease his volume.

"Do you want to go now?" he questions uneasily a bit more quietly, eyeing the brunette in Quinn's lap.

"You can take the car, I'll walk home or something," Quinn suggests.

Sam rubs his neck, sighing. "I feel bad, though, I mean, I dragged you all the way here because-"

"Because you're scared I'll burn the house down without supervision. I'm still hurt that you don't trust me, but Rachel's asleep right now. I'll go home later, when she wakes up."

"Alright," Sam replies, pulling out a set of keys. "Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Quinn looks at him.

Sam awkwardly toys with the keys in hand. "I kind of did something bad to her before, but I was a lot less sober than I am now. So like, I don't know. Try to not get her near to me whenever."

"What did you do?" Quinn asks with a sharp glare, ignoring bits of what he had just said.

Sam pauses for a short moment, before finally replying, "I kind of almost forced myself on her, but she kneed me afterwards. You know how I get when I'm drunk, I'm not myself."

"You asshole! If I was able to, I would fucking castrate you right now."

"I'm sorry, okay. She's just really hot, and she said she wanted to go somewhere with me and I was so happy. But then, she just rejects me right when we get there to the room, and it kind of pissed me off. I was so close. Like shit, I haven't gotten laid in awhile," Sam mumbles as an excuse, running a hand through his short hair. "And honestly, I wouldn't have done anything. I feel so bad now."

"That's not a good enough reason. I'm still mad at you."

"Look, let me repeat, I was drunk."

Quinn frowns, and stares at him. "You shouldn't drive if you aren't sober."

"I am," Sam chuckles. "I haven't drank anything in awhile."

"I don't want to lose you, too."

"You won't, I promise," Sam says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sam walks closer to her, and leans down to place a kiss on Quinn's forehead. He then quickly takes off his leather jacket, and drapes it over Quinn's shoulders.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. See you later, sis."

"Drive safe," Quinn says silently as Sam trudges away to his vehicle with a wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Review for quicker updates. I might even update tomorrow. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Due to the lack of reviews and everything else, it doesn't seem like anyone is interested at all. So therefore I am going to abandon this, and might come back with the same plot in mind, but written differently. That won't be for awhile, though. Thanks to the few that read, and I'm sorry.


End file.
